


Squish....

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, the twins being HUGE FREAKING DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble gets his hands on a human for he and Frenzy to have some fun with, but Frenzy is a little apprehensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squish....

**Author's Note:**

> [Anon asked](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/74202637250/inu-id-like-to-request-some-minibot-on-human-zeno-if) and my [Waifu butted in](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/74203311981/thatsmetal55-replied-to-your-post-inu-id-like-to). I should be ashamed of myself
> 
> ............................ _squish_

"She’s so squishy though," Frenzy mutters, tilting his head as he looks down at the blushing human.

"Just trust me. This will be awesome!" Rumble replies with a smirk. He shifts his grip on her, pinning her arms at her sides with one of his own arms and covering her mouth with his free hand.

Shooting a disbelieving glance at the blue mech, Frenzy pushes the human’s legs apart and scoots closer between them. He frowns a bit, and lifts her hips up and pulls her a little closer to him and farther slumped in Rumble’s lap. With a nod, he meets her eyes with his optics and smirks. Maybe this could be fun after all? “Hey, what’d you say your name is again?” he asks, batting Rumble’s hand away.

"Nikki," she manages to reply before two of Rumble’s digits are pressed into her mouth.

"No promises I’ll remember that," Frenzy says unapologetically as he reaches out- one hand going to the human’s chest while the other tightens on her hip.

Gasping, Nikki squirms when Frenzy’s hand squeezes one of her breasts and Rumble’s panel opens- allowing the blue mech’s spike to bump against her back. “Be nice, Frenzy,” Rumble laughs, digits pressing against and stroking her tongue. “If you make her mad we won’t get a repeat performance.”

"Squishy," Frenzy says absentmindedly as if he hadn’t heard Rumble at all while he squeezes the flesh beneath his hand. 

Unable to tell the black and red mech to hurry up, the human hooks her legs around Frenzy’s waist and pulls his panel up against her. Mouth falling open, Frenzy’s optics glance back and forth between her eyes and her crotch. He wasn’t expecting it to be so warm and wet and- “Squish…”

"You’re a slagging moron! If you’re just going to stare like a dummy and say ‘squish’ then switch places with me!"

"Huh? NO! You wait for your turn with the squishy!" Frenzy snaps. He relocates both hands down to Nikki’s hips as he grinds against her, making her gasp. Pulling his hips away, Frenzy looks down to see the fluid that’s transferred to his plating. Curiously, he swipes some of it away with a finger, surprized that it’s not much different from a Cybertronian’s lubricant- a little thicker and one hundred percent more water based, but all-in-all not that different.

Rumble tightens his grip on the human when the black mech presses a digit into her. “Well?”

"Okay, you were right, this is going to be awesome," Frenzy answers the blue mech as he smirks down at the blushing human. As he wriggles his finger around and thrusts it a bit, he slips another one through the human’s lubricant that she’s rapidly producing. Once sufficiently coated, he slides it into her.

Still muffled by Rumble’s fingers in her mouth, Nikki cries out as Frenzy experimentally curls his digits and continues stretching her open. She can feel heat rolling off the two mechs as well as the blue mech’s spike leaking against her back. Happy with Frenzy’s progress, Nikki turns her efforts to Rumble now. She closes her lips around his fingers and begins sucking and licking.

Rumble releases a choked gasp and he slips his fingers just a bit deeper into her mouth. “Will you hurry up already?”

Rolling his optics, Frenzy pulls his digits free and studies them for a moment. Nodding once, he smacks the blue mech’s hand away before he presses his fingers into Nikki’s mouth now. “Frag yeah,” he sighs as he opens his panel. Without looking, Frenzy lines his spike up and carefully presses forward, going slow and watching the moaning, arching human carefully to make sure he doesn’t hurt her.

With his hand suddenly free, Rumble hums in curiosity. His fingers still wet with her saliva, he traces around her nipple.

"Ah scrap," Frenzy pants as Nikki squeals and he finally seats his spike fully within her. "You gotta let us do this again sometime, Nikki."

Still licking his fingers clean, the human hooks her ankles behind the mech and pulls him even closer as Rumble absently mutters a quiet “squish….” and he squeezes one of her breasts.


End file.
